1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal foundations and assembly thereof.
2. Background Information
Over the last several years, metal foundations have been used to provide support for many different types of structures, because they offer many advantages over concrete foundations. Once installed, metal foundations can be used to instantly provide support for a structure, unlike concrete foundations which require a significant amount of time to cure. Metal foundations also can be installed in any weather condition and on any terrain; they are less damaging to the environment and they are easily moved when compared to concrete foundations.
However the current metal foundations that are available have several disadvantages. Current metal foundations have fins that are not integrated into the metal foundation bodies and welding is used for assembly. Welding, either on site or offsite requires qualified people and special equipment. This adds to the expense of installing foundations. Usually because it is less expensive, the metal foundation bodies are welded together in a shop and then transported on to the worksite. Transporting pre-assembled metal foundations limits their size and shape. If the metal foundations necessary for a specific project are too large or awkward to transport, the individual pieces can be weld together on site. However, this increases the expense of installing metal foundations because all the necessary personnel and equipment must also be transported to the worksite. Welding also generates toxic fumes which is not healthy for people or environmentally friendly.
There is a need in the art to provide alternative metal foundations whose assembly does not require welding.